Midnight Robbery
by Pyro the Phoenix
Summary: And you thought Kida was touchy-feely when he was SOBER. Kida/Mikado


Written for the DRRR!Kink Comunity  
Pairing: Kida/Mikado/Kida  
Rating: M  
Kink: **Drunk!Kida**

Okay. So I really need to stop doing this thing. Where I suddenly write for four hours so it's 4 o' clock in the morning when I have work at 11 tomorrow. It's going to take forever for me to fall alseepppp.

* * *

It was about 2 o' clock in the morning when Mikado awoke to the sound of a door knob jiggling and faint muttering. It took a minute for the boy to process where the noise was coming from, before Mikado finally pieced together that someone was trying to get into his apartment.

…

_Who on earth would be trying to get into his apartment at 2 o' clock in the morning?_

Panicking, Mikado quickly stumbled up and out of his futon. _Was it a robber? Were they trying to break into his home?_ His heart pounded away as he tried to quietly make his way towards his kitchen cupboards. He hurriedly opened one of the cabinet doors, feeling around for the handle of the small frying pan he owned.

Once he had the makeshift weapon in his grip, Mikado slowly turned to face the door.

_W-What now? Did he tell them to go away? He didn't want to open the door though!_

His grip tightened on the handle of the pan as he watched the knob continue to jiggle, eyes adjusting to the low lighting.

_… Maybe he should just call the police? Yeah, that was a good idea. _

Mikado slowly tiptoed his way back over next his futon to pick up his cell phone. He was about to dial when there was a sudden, loud stream of curses from outside his door.

"WHAT THE FUCK… Fuckin'… key…"

Startled by the noise, the phone slipped out of his hand and clattered to the floor.

The voice quieted down again and Mikado strained to hear it. That had sounded _really_ familiar…

Mikado slowly edged his way once again across his apartment, back over to the door. He could hear the voice faintly, muffled by the barrier. The door knob continued to jiggle. Switching the frying pan to his other hand, he gently leaned on the door and pressed his ear against the surface.

"…. 'the hell… the key… won't go in…" There was a frustrated grunt.

Was that… Masaomi? It sounded an awful lot like him… But it was weird; his speech was a little off…

Mikado was still a little worried to just open the door, he could be wrong after all, so he decided to retrieve his phone and try calling his friend. After a few moments the sound of his friend's phone went off on the other side of the door. Satisfied, Mikado ended the call and slipped the cell into his pajama pocket. Finally he opened the door.

The sight that met him was amusing, to say the least. It had indeed been his friend on the other side of the door; one hand holding his keys and the other fumbling with his phone. The blond swayed slightly, like he was having trouble standing upright.

"Masaomi…?"

Kida's gaze shot up to meet Mikado's. Even in the little light that the streetlamp provided, Mikado could see there was a slight redness to his friend's eyes.

"Mikado…? What're you… doin' in my… house?"

Mikado stared at Kida, confused, as the other boy swayed slightly to one side.

"But… this is my apartment, Masaomi," He watched as the blonde started leaning the other direction, "… Are you alright?"

Kida blinked owlishly at him, looking both left and right as if just now taking in his surroundings.

"… Oh. My bad~!"

It was then that the strong scent of alcohol wafted up Mikado's nose and all the dots connected.

"A-Are you drunk?"

_Neither of them were old enough to be drinking!_

Kida started to giggle, which normally would have been a little weird, but Mikado a bit distracted.

"Whatttt~ Noooo 'course not! Mm' just like… a few… cans… I think," Kida's face contorted slightly, "Uh… well… maybe I am… never been 'fore. Dunno~" Another giggle.

Mikado continued to stare disbelievingly at his friend. Why would he have gone _drinking?_ Kida started to walk/stumble away humming, but Mikado managed to snag the back of his shirt.

"Where are you going?"

Masaomi looked over his shoulder pouting.

"My house, silly~"

Mikado shook his head, sighing. Kida's house wasn't exactly close, and Mikado didn't feel right just letting his friend walk home in this condition.

"Why don't you just stay the night since you're already here? You can go home in the morning."

Kida grinned and swiveled around to catch Mikado in a sloppy hug. Well, actually, it was more like he threw his weight on Mikado while the other poor boy tried to hold him up.

"It'll be like a sleepover~!" His attention momentarily shifted to the frying pan, still clutched in Mikado's hand.

"Whazat for?"

"… Nothing."

The blonde boy lost interest and instead nuzzled slightly against his friend. Mikado slowly dragged the two of them into his tiny apartment, fumbling with trying to hold the pan and his friend at the same time while he closed the door behind them. When he finally got the lock in place, Mikado tried to gently pry his friend off him.

"I need to put this pan back, go sit down or something."

Slowly Kida slid off him and shuffled his way over to Mikado's futon as the other boy flicked on the lights. As he put the pan back into its cupboard, he considered going to the 24 hour convenience store down the street. Mikado was out of pain killers, which Kida would probably need in the morning, and his fridge was a little under stocked at the moment… Should he go now?

Hmmm… Since he was already awake, he might as well get it over with. Mikado moved over to the small pile of clothes on the floor and picked up a pair of jeans after hastily kicking off his pajama pants.

As he slid the garment on, Kida giggled next to him from the floor.

"Oh my~ Nver' realized you were so… immodest, Mi-ka-do~ Strippin' in front of meee like thattt~ Hee… My poor virgin eyes~!"

Kida continued to giggle incessantly as Mikado rolled his eyes, zipping up and buttoning his pants. Really, it's not like they hadn't seen each other in their boxers before. As expected, alcohol did little to improve Masaomi's maturity.

"Quiet down, the neighbors are probably trying to sleep."

Though, with the racket they had been making outside, Mikado was a little surprised no one had come out to tell them to shut up yet already. Maybe no one was home?

After grabbing his cell phone from his fallen pajama pants, Mikado stood and began to walk over to the door. He only made it few steps before a sudden, but familiar, weight was thrown over his back.

"Mikaadddoooo~, where you goinnn'?"

The blonde boy slurred in his ear, his arms wrapped tightly around Mikado's waist.

Mikado sighed, "I'm just going to the store really quick, I'll be right back," He tugged at the arms wrapped around him, "Let go."

Kida shook his head, nose tickling Mikado's ear. Great, not only was Masaomi less mature, he was also even more touchy-feely than usual. Though, that wasn't exactly surprising.

"Hey, ya' know…" Mikado felt Kida's nose press closer to the spot behind his ear, "You smell nice…. Heee~"

Blushing Mikado continued to try and get the arms off of him. The stench of alcohol was stronger now that Kida was pressed against him.

"Yeah well, you smell terrible."

Kida whined in his ear, seemingly offended.

"Whatttt? That's mean, Mikado~," His grip around Mikado tightened as his voice lowered, "… _Imma getcha back for 'at~!_"

And then with strength that Mikado sometimes forgot Kida possessed, the blonde boy lifted and flung him onto the futon behind them. Mikado sputtered as he landed, thumping on the padding.

"M-Masaomi—!"

Suddenly Kida was sitting on top of him tickling him relentlessly. Despite Kida's motor-skill handy-cap, Mikado was unable to grab at the offender's hands to end the onslaught.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH MA-MASA AHAHAHA STOPPP HAHAHAHAHAH," Mikado tried to take a breath through the laughter, his lungs burning, "HA HAH THE NEIGHBORS HAHAHA MASAOMI S-STOP HAHAHAHA!"

Beneath the two friends, Mikado heard the patron below banging the floor. His lungs continued to burn, _he needed air!_

Finally, Kida's hands relented and Mikado gasped deeply, greedily sucking in oxygen. The noise from below quieted.

Kida continued to sit heavily on Mikado's stomach, but he ignored it in favor of catching his breath. There was an uncomfortable wetness trailing down his face and Mikado realized that he had been laughing so hard that _tears_ had leaked out of his eyes. A little embarrassed, Mikado made a move to wipe them away, but Kida's hand was already there, clumsily drying them.

"Ahh~ Don't cry, Mikado~"

Mikado glared up at Kida, because _whose fault was it he was crying, exactly?_ A-And he wasn't really _crying_, just some tears… overflowed… _There was difference damn it._ Kida didn't seem to notice though and continued wipe gently at the corner of his eyes. When there were no more tears to dry, Kida let his hand sit on Mikado's face; his thumb just slightly below Mikado's eye and his palm cupping his face.

They continued to sit like that for a few minutes; Kida looking down at Mikado dazed-like, and Mikado staring questioningly up at Kida. Right when Mikado started to think pushing Kida off would be a good idea, Kida opened his mouth to speak, making Mikado pause.

"Ya... know Mikado, you're like… really pretty," Mikado scoffed at that, arms twitching to push the other boy off, "But you... don't look like a girl…" Kida frowned like he was puzzled, "So why do you… look so pretty… to me?"

Mikado only had a moment to ponder the strange question before Kida brought his other hand to his best friend's face to match and then unceremoniously squished Mikado's face between said appendages. Mikado squawked at the rough treatment and grabbed the other boy's hands, tugging them away from his face.

"What was that for?" Mikado glared up at Kida, speaking in an aggravated whisper. The patron downstairs remained in the back of his mind.

Kida continued to stare down at Mikado, mouth forming a pout. If it weren't for the slightly unfocused look in Kida's eyes, he might have almost looked sober. Mikado's question went unanswered as Kida leaned down over him. The blonde's face loomed over Mikado's, uncomfortably close. The awful smell of alcohol grew stronger, and Mikado wrinkled his nose disdainfully.

"Don't get so close…"

Kida continued to scrutinize him, like he was solving some sort of riddle.

"… Maybe it's those… big ol' eyes…and they're… they're so **blue!** "

Mikado stared up at Kida, un-amused. Ah… Kida's weight was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable as well.

"Ne, ne," Kida poked Mikado on the cheek, "You sh'ure you're Japanese, Mikado~?"

… What.

For some reason, the question struck Mikado as _ridiculously hilarious_. He started laughing before he could help himself because _they've know each other since childhood and what the hell, Masaomi was so __**weird…!**_

It took him a minute to realize that he was being awfully loud again; perhaps Kida was reading his mind because it was only a second later that Mikado was effectively shut up by the tongue that was shoved into his open mouth.

"Mmphm…?"

Kida tasted overwhelmingly like the bitter alcohol he drank earlier. In the back of Mikado's mind he wondered why on earth anyone would drink something that tasted like _that_. He raised his hands with every intention of pushing the other boy away because, really, Masaomi tasted horrible and it was wet and slobbery and just in general very _gross_ (he ignored the fact that, despite it all, it still felt rather pleasant in some _weird_ way).

But before he got the chance, Masaomi shifted slightly above him, adjusting so the boy ended up sitting right on the seat Mikado's pants. He squeaked at the pressure and Masaomi removed his mouth, spit lingering on his lips.

"Did you just squeak?" Kida mumbled.

Mikado felt his face warming up as Kida adjusted to sit up and it was kinda _turning him on_ and he needed to get Kida off _pronto_ before his friend noticed…!

But then Kida moved _ever so slightly_ and paused.

Mikado frazzled mind couldn't decide if the leery grin Masaomi shot him was terrifying or arousing (maybe a little of both).

"Oooohhhh~ whazis? Are you gettin' _excited_, Mikadoooo~?"

Kida ground down, as if to punctuate his question. A weird cross between another squeak and a groan escaped Mikado's mouth. Kida started to giggle again.

"Heee~ Does that feel good~? Hm, Mikado?"

Mikado tried to speak but all that came out of his mouth were some incoherent noises and phrases.

"W-what I—! It's— T-that's not…!"

He did manage to sound very indignant, though.

Suddenly Kida leaned down over him again, and Mikado thought for moment that the boy might try to kiss him again. But instead Masaomi's cheek brushed past his own, his lips tickling Mikado's ear.

"_Do you want me to take care of,_" Kida wiggled his hips, "_**this**_?"

Mikado immediately felt his body stiffen at the words. Some rational part of the boy's mind was _screaming_ at him to salvage the situation, they were heading into uncharted territory, and to get Masaomi off of him.

But Mikado didn't move. Kida continued to rest heavily on him, lips just barely touching his skin. He could feel his heart thrumming in ears (when had his heart started _racing_), and for some reason he felt like he couldn't take a breath (his lungs felt like they were _burning_ again).

It was utterly quiet.

And then Kida moved.

His lips attached themselves right under Mikado's ear, sucking greedily at the sensitive skin. Mikado gasped, the sensation _much_ more pleasurable then he would have thought. But then that tiny part of Mikado's mind started kicking up a fit as it screeched at him that what Kida was doing was going to leave a mark, _it's going to leave a mark, _**_it's going to leave a mark!_**

Mikado brought a hand to Kida's head, sifting his fingers through the bleached hair. As wonderful as it felt, _it really was going to bruise at this rate_.

"M-Masaomi—," suddenly Kida bit down on the spot, "A-Ah!"

Mikado's hand fisted in the other boy's hair as he pressed himself harder against Kida's attacking mouth. _Why had that felt so good?_ Fleetingly Mikado wondered when exactly he became a masochist, but then Masaomi bit down again and he stopped thinking.

Mikado whimpered when Kida finally removed his mouth with a wet plop. He tenderly licked the spot before trailing his tongue along Mikado's jaw line and then swiping it up the column of his throat. Which, really, should have felt gross because he was basically leaving a trail of _spit_ on him; instead it only sent pleasant shivers down Mikado's spine.

The fingers threaded through Kida's hair slipped from their hold as the blonde boy slithered down Mikado's chest, humming all the while. Mikado remained on his back for a minute, staring dazedly up at his ceiling. Was this some sort of weird dream? Not that him dreaming about this would really be any less, you know, _weird_.

When he felt Kida settle between his legs and fingers messing with the top of his jeans, Mikado abruptly shifted his elbows on the floor to support him as he leaned up to look at Kida.

_W-Was he going to…?_

Kida continued to fight with the button on Mikado's jeans.

_Oh my god, he was._

Mikado breath caught as he continued to watch Kida fumble with the button of his pants, anticipation swelling. And he waited.

And waited.

And… waited?

Kida let out a frustrated grunt.

"Ugh! What's up with these jeans, Mikado?"

So caught up in the situation, Mikado had forgotten that Kida was still fairly intoxicated. As he watched Masaomi _continue_ to struggle with opening his jeans, he started wondering if he _really_ wanted such an uncoordinated mouth, full of _teeth_, on his _dick_.

He firmly decided NO and squashed the small, masochist voice, (that he apparently had) that was pleading _yes._

"Um, Masaomi, actually—"

Kida decided to forgo step one and moved straight on to step two.

"Nghnn…!"

Mikado could feel the warmth of Masaomi's mouth through the fabric of his jeans; feel the pressure of his tongue as it worked against the material.

The sight alone was one of the most erotic things Mikado had ever seen.

The elbows supporting him slid out from under Mikado, his head thudding slightly against the futon. He moaned, arching into the hot mouth. As Kida continued to work his tongue, Mikado started reconsidering feeling that mouth on him, without the barrier of fabric.

And then Kida removed his mouth, leaving Mikado whining in protest. Masaomi sat back on his knees, scooting up against Mikado, splaying the boy's legs on either side of him. He leaned forward over Mikado, resting on his forearms on the futon so his face once again loomed over Mikado. He could feel Kida's own hardness pressing against his.

And then Masaomi _thrusted_.

The shock of pleasure that hit Mikado had him gasping; hands clutching at the front of Kida's shirt. Masaomi groaned above him. With the little breath he caught, Mikado managed to choke out a single demand.

"_Again._"

The friction was addicting as Kida continued to grind against him, occasionally strangled noises escaping both of them. It wasn't long before Mikado could feel himself getting close. The heat was almost unbearable, it was like he was suffocating, but it felt so _good_.

"A-ah! Masaomi, I'm—!"

He was there, _he was right there…!_

Again Masaomi suddenly invaded mouth, swallowing up Mikado's cry as he came. Mikado could feel himself shaking as Kida caressed his tongue with his own, his senses hyper-sensitive as he rode out his climax.

Mikado felt Kida shudder above him, groaning into his mouth as Kida reached his own climax. He felt Kida breathe harshly into his mouth before he removed himself from Mikado's lips. Masaomi moved his head to rest in the nook of Mikado's shoulder.

A few minutes passed quietly as they both came down from their highs, before Masaomi sort of just _collapsed_ on top of Mikado.

"Ack, ow!"

Mikado winced slightly at the weight dropped on him. It became uncomfortable fast, and he tried to get Masaomi off of him.

"Masaomi, you're kind of heavy…"

The blonde boy didn't respond, and Mikado started to feel annoyed.

"Hey don't ignore me…"

A barely audible snore made its way to Mikado's ears. Did he…?

He did. Masaomi was soundly asleep.

"Masaomi," Mikado spoke frustrated, "wake up and _get off me_."

Another snore was the only response he got. Kida was out cold.

…

_Ohhhhh, they would be having a __**talk**__ in the morning._

* * *

THE END? Maybe. I kind of want to do a "chapter 2" of the morning after and I have a few omakes I wanna write, but I don't know when I'll have time DDD: BOO. So. Um. There you go. PS: THIS TOOK WAYYY TOO LONG TO WRITE.

I WROTE THIS LATE AT NIGHT SO IT PROBABLY HAS A TON OF MISTAKES. I'M SORRY.


End file.
